lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia:Artikel der Woche - Archiv
2009 Woche 12 right|150px Der Sonarzaun ist eine Sicherheitseinrichtung, die die Bewohner der Baracken auf der Insel vor einem Eindringen der Feinde oder auch des Rauchmonsters beschützen soll. Zwischen den Pfeilern wird ein Fluss von Schallwellen mit hoher Intensität erzeugt, der ein Passieren verhindert. Obwohl Menschen die Barriere passieren können, bevor sie von den Schallwellen getötet werden, kann das Monster den Zaun nicht überqueren, wenn dieser aktiviert ist. ---- Woche 11 right|150px Bei der Black Rock (zu deutsch: Schwarzer Felsen) handelt es sich um ein britisches Handels- und Sklavenschiff, welches durch bislang unbekannte Umstände mitten auf der Insel landete. Das Schiff ist Teil und Schauplatz mehrerer Handlungsstränge, und wird immer mal wieder in die Geschichte involviert. Auch in den Alternate Reality Games „The Lost Experience“ sowie „Find 815“ wurde etwas über das Schiff erzählt, jedoch gelten die dort gegebenen Informationen nicht als elementar für den Verlauf der Serie. auf der Insel gefunden wird. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 10 right|130px The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies ist der Titel einer Dokumentation über die Oceanic 6 auf der Blu-Ray-Version von Staffel 4. Die etwa 20 minütige Dokumentation ist pseudo-real. Sie beinhaltet also nur die Informationen, die die Oceanic 6 nach ihrer Rettung der Öffentlichkeit preisgegeben haben. In der Doku werden diese Informationen von fiktiven Experten und Analysten bewertet und teilweise widerlegt. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 09 right|130px The Lost Experience war ein Alternate Reality Game, das von den Produzenten von Lost erfunden und produziert wurde, um die Fans aktiv mit einzubeziehen und die Geschichte von Lost weiter auszubauen. Das gesamte Spiel lief im Internet ab, welches eine parallele Handlung beinhaltet, die nicht Teil der TV-Serie war. Bei dem Spiel konnte kein Preis gewonnen werden, aber es beinhaltete Hinweise zur Lösung von ungelösten Rätseln der Insel. Im Rahmen des Spiels wurden neue Charaktere und die mysteriöse Hanso Foundation eingeführt. Die Hinweise die man erhielt variierten je nach Kontinent, so dass die Mitspieler die Informationen die sie erhielten über das Internet austauschen mussten. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 08 right|130px|Sun-Hwa Kwon Sun-Hwa Kwon (geb. Paik) ist eine Überlebende aus dem mittleren Teil von Flug 815. Sie ist die Tochter des Geschäftsführers von Paik Heavy Industries, Mr. Paik. Ihre Eltern wollten immer, dass Sun den Sohn des Inhabers des Seould Gateway Hotels, Jae Lee heiratet. Jedoch entscheidet sich Sun für ihren jetzigen Ehemann Jin und erwartet nun sogar ein Kind von ihm. ---- Woche 07 right|140px|Hurley Hugo Reyes (genannt: Hurley) ist einer der Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815. Vor dem Absturz gewann er mithilfe der Zahlen 114 Mio. US-Dollar in der Lotterie. Auch auf der Insel wurde er immer wieder mit den Zahlen konfrontiert, was er sich jedoch nie erklären konnte. Hurley ist einer der Hauptcharaktere und schafft es immer wieder, die allgemeine Stimmung unter den Überlebenden durch seine liebevolle Art und Weise aufzubessern. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 06 right|110px Die DHARMA Initiative wird vertreten durch eine Folge von auffälligen 8-seitigen Logos, die auf der traditionellen Taoist bagua oder pa kua beruhen. Diese Logos wurden auf Wände gesprüht und auf mehrere Gegenstände gedruckt, die sich in den Stationen befinden. Sie tauchen außerdem in den Orientierungsfilmen der DHARMA Initiative auf. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 05 right|155px Es existieren mehrere, von der DHARMA Initiative, erbaute Stationen auf der Insel. Der genaue Zweck ist noch weitgehend unbekannt, aber es scheint als wären sie die einzigen Zeichen von Zivilisation auf der Insel. Gemäß dem Sri Lanka Video, wurden sie gebaut, um den Wissenschaftlern zu helfen "die Welt zu retten", mittels der Forschung auf verschiedenen Gebieten, wie Zoologie und Psychologie. Sie alle haben (oder hatten) eine Strom- und Wasserversorgung, ebenso verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 04 right|170px Die Karte der Baracken wurde von Sayid in der Flammen-Station bei Mikhail Bakunins Sachen in der Folge gefunden. Es scheint eine alte Karte zu sein, da sie noch von der DHARMA Initiative stammt (Hauptlogo unten rechts), und diese seit Jahren auf die Insel nicht mehr aktiv ist. Des Weiteren steht unter dem Maßstab die Zahl 1992, was gut hinkommen könnte. Die Anderen besaßen diese Karte vor Sayid. Wahrscheinlich haben die Anderen sie an sich genommen, als es zum Aufstand gegen die DHARMA Initiative kam. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 03 right|115px Jin-Soo Kwon ist einer der Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815. Er wurde am 27. November 1974 als Sohn eines Fischers geboren. Für seine Herkunft hatte er sich immer geschämt. Mit der Absicht Sun zu heiraten, wurde er gezwungen, für seinen Schwiegervater Mr. Kwon zu arbeiten. Er verrichtete Mafia-ähnliche Geschäfte und erledigte die Drecksarbeit. Während dieser Zeit veränderte er sich stark, was auch der Grund dafür war, warum seine Frau Sun ihn verlassen wollte. Unmittelbar nach dem Absturz auf der Insel hatte Jin Probleme, sich mit den anderen zu verständigen, da er ausschließlich koreanisch sprach. Im Laufe der Zeit jedoch, offenbarte Sun ihre Fremdsprachenkenntnisse und Jin lernte, sich mit den anderen Überlebenden zu verständigen. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 02 right|100px Desmond David Hume ist der einzige Bewohner der Schwan-Station als Oceanic Flug 815 abstürzt. Locke, Kate und Jack entdecken ihn einen Monat nach dem Absturz, nachdem sie die Luke aufgesprengt haben. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die Insel zu verlassen, schließt er sich den Überlebenden an. Nach der Zerstörung des Schwans erhält Desmond die Fähigkeit, Zukunftsfetzen zu sehen. So sieht er beispielsweise mehrmals Charlies Tod voraus, kann bzw. will ihn dann jedoch nicht mehr verhindern. (weiterlesen) ---- Woche 01 right|110px Eko oder auch Mr. Eko war einer der Überlebenden der Heck-Sektion von Oceanic Flug 815. Sein Nachname ist möglicherweise "Tunde", dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt und könnte nur ein Deckname sein. In Nigeria war er bis zu dem Tod seines Bruders Yemi ein notorischer Kriegsherr und Drogenschmuggler. Um das Land zu verlassen hat er die Identität eines Priesters angenommen, die er nach Yemis Tod ernst nimmt. Eko hat 72 Tage auf der Insel gelebt, bevor er von dem Monster getötet wurde. weiterlesen 2008 29. September (Woche 40) right|110px Eko oder auch Mr. Eko war einer der Überlebenden der Heck-Sektion von Oceanic Flug 815. Sein Nachname ist möglicherweise "Tunde", dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt und könnte nur ein Deckname sein. In Nigeria war er bis zu dem Tod seines Bruders Yemi ein notorischer Kriegsherr und Drogenschmuggler. Um das Land zu verlassen hat er die Identität eines Priesters angenommen, die er nach Yemis Tod ernst nimmt. Eko hat 72 Tage auf der Insel gelebt, bevor er von dem Monster getötet wurde. weiterlesen ---- 18. September (Woche 38 & 39) right|140px Der Schwan (auch bekannt als Die Luke) ist die 3. Station der DHARMA Initiative. Sie wird am 16. Tag nach dem Absturz von Locke und Boone entdeckt. Die Schwan-Station war ursprünglich eine Forschungsstation, in der DHARMA Wissenschaftler die „einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Schwankungen“ untersuchen sollten, die von der Insel ausgehen. Seit einem „Vorfall“ muss ein Protokoll befolgt werden, in dem zwei Personen schichtweise alle 108 Minuten eine Taste drücken müssen. Dabei geht es um die Eingabe der Zahlen in einen Computer. Das Personal soll alle 540 Tage abgelöst werden. Als Resultat des Systemausfalls und der Aktivierung des Sicherungssystems ist die Station implodiert. An ihrer Stelle befindet sich seitdem ein großer Krater, der etwa eine Meile landeinwärts von der Absturzstelle von Flug 815 im südwestlichen Teil der Insel liegt. (weiterlesen) ---- 11. September right|140px Charlie Pace ist einer der Überlebenden der Rumpfsektion von Oceanic Flug 815. Vor dem Absturz war er Bassist und Songschreiber bei der Rockband Drive Shaft. Seine Drogensucht und sein geschwächtes Selbstvertrauen sind die größten Hürden in seinem Leben. Wie für die meisten anderen Überlebenden stellt der Flugzeugabsturz einen Neustart für Charlie dar. Auf der Insel entwickelt er eine Beziehung mit Claire Littleton und ihrem Sohn Aaron. Nachdem Desmond mehrmals seinen Tod vorhergesehen und verhindert hat, akzeptiert Charlie sein Schicksal und stirbt für die Rettung der anderen Überlebenden. (weiterlesen) ---- 05. September right|140px Shannon Rutherford ist eine Überlebende des mittleren Teils von Oceanic Flug 815 und die Stiefschwester von Boone. In übersetzte sie Rousseaus Funksignal und begann später eine Liebesbeziehung mit Sayid. Shannon ist 48 Tage auf der Insel, bevor sie unbeabsichtigt von Ana-Lucia Cortez erschossen wird, als sich beide überrascht im Dschungel begegnen. Nach ihrem Tod war sie noch drei mal in der Episode , in Rückblenden von Paulo und Nikki zu sehen. (weiterlesen) ---- 30. August Sayid Jarrah right|150px(30.08.2008) Sayid Jarrah, der Sohn eines großen Irakheldens, wurde 1967 in Tikrit geboren. Er besuchte die Universität von Kairo und diente anschließend für 5 Jahre als Kommunikationsoffizier in der republikanischen Garde - einer Elitetruppe unter dem irakischen Präsidenten Saddam Hussein. In dieser Zeit erlernte er spezielle Fähigkeiten, die ihn auf der Insel unterstützen. Nach dem Absturz ist Sayid der Erste, der am Strand ein Leuchtfeuer entfacht und bittet Charlie, ihm bei der Suche nach Holz zu helfen. Am Abend erzählt er Charlie dann, dass irgendwer sie schon längst hätte finden müssen. Obwohl anfänglich wie ein Außenseiter behandelt, ist er einer der aktivsten und am wenigsten egoistischen Mitglieder der Gruppe. (weiterlesen) ---- 21. August Boone Carlyle right|150px(21.08.2008) Boone Carlyle war Überlebender aus dem Mittelteil von Oceanic Flug 815 und Shannons Stiefbruder. Er versuchte eine Anführer Rolle bei den Überlebenden zu übernehmen, scheiterte aber aufgrund seiner Voreiligkeit und seiner mangelnden Lebenserfahrung. Dennoch wurde er Lockes Lehrling, als sie beide die verschlossene Luke fanden. Boone lebte 41 Tage auf der Insel bevor er an den Verletzungen starb, die er sich bei dem Sturz der Beechcraft zuzog. Laut Lockes Aussage war Boone ein Opfer, das die Insel verlangte. (weiterlesen) ---- 07. August Pierre Chang right|150px(07.08.2008) Pierre Chang, dessen richtiger Name erst vor kurzer Zeit auf der Comic Convention 2008 enthüllt wurde, tauchte bisher in jedem bekannten Orientierungsfilm der DHARMA Initiative auf. Beispielsweise stellte er sich im Schwan Orientierungsfilm als Dr. Marvin Candle vor und im Perlen Orientierungsvideo als Dr. Mark Wickmund. Warum er verschiedene Namen verwendet, ist bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht geklärt. Im Geheimen DHARMA Video der Comic Con, stellt er sich als Pierre Chang vor und erläutert, dass die DHARMA Initiative wieder aufgebaut, und er und seine Wissenschaftler vor einer "Säuberung" gerettet werden müssen, die er selber nicht stoppen kann. Laut eigener Aussage, ist das Video aus heutiger Sicht 30 Jahre alt, bzw. wurde von Chang ganze 30 Jahre in die Zukunft geschickt. Da das Rekrutierungsprogramm zur Zeit noch anläuft, kann man aktuell davon ausgehen, dass der Astrophysiker verstorben ist. Durch eine Veränderung in der Vergangenheit, wird sein Tod rückwirkend evtl. schon bald verhindert. ("weiterlesen") ---- 31. Juli Benjamin Linus right|150px(31.07.2008) Benjamin "Ben" Linus, der zunächst die Identität von Henry Gale angenommen hatte, schien der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. Er behauptet, dass er schon sein ganzes Leben lang auf der Insel gelebt hat. Jedoch wurde er in Portland geboren und kam erst Anfang der 70er auf die Insel. Am 58. Tag nach dem Absturz landet er in einer von Danielle Rousseaus Fallen. Sie übergibt ihn den Überlebenden, die ihn in der Schwan-Station gefangen halten um herauszufinden, ob er die Wahrheit spricht oder einer der Anderen ist. Er erzählt ihnen eine umfangreiche Geschichte und behauptet Henry Gale zu sein, ein unschuldiger Überlebender eines Ballonabsturzes auf der Insel. Er wird als Anderer enttarnt, als Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie Bens handgemalte Karte zu seinem Ballon folgen. Sie finden zwar den Ballon, öffnen aber das angebliche Grab seiner Frau und finden darin die Leiche eines Mannes, dessen Führerschein ihn als Henry Gale ausweist. Ben wird kurz darauf von Michael freigelassen, der dafür seinen Sohn Walt zurückbekommen soll. Bei der Freilassung erschießt Michael Ana-Lucia und Libby und er liefert Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Hurley an die Anderen aus. Als Ben mit einem Boot bei der Pala-Fähre ankommt, verhält er sich wie ein Anführer der Anderen. mehr ---- 24. Juli Octagon Global Recruiting right|150px(24.07.2008) Octagon Global Recruiting ist eine Unterabteilung der DHARMA Initiative und organisiert die weltweite Rekrutierung von Freiwilligen, die als möglicher Teil eines Alternate Reality Games von Lost beworben wird. Dieses ARG soll während der Lücke zwischen der vierten und fünften Staffel stattfindet. Am 29. Mai 2008 wurde am Ende der letzten Werbeunterbrechung von eine Werbung für die Octagon Global Recruiting Website octagonglobalrecruiting.com gezeigt, indem das Unternehmen viele offene Arbeitsstellen benennt. Die TV-Werbung sowie die Website kündigen eine Rekrutierungsveranstaltung in San Diego an, die vom 24. bis zum 27. Juli 2008 stattfinden soll. Dabei handelt es sich um denselben Ort und dieselbe Zeit, an der die Comic Con 2008 stattfindet. Nun ist die Convention eröffnet und OGR ist dabei Teilnehmer zu werben. Diesen werden Fragen gestellt und sie erhalten Zugangsdaten für DharmaWantsYou.com, wo sie ab dem 28. Juli mit Phase 2 weitermachen können. Vor der Comic Con schickte OGR E-Mails an alle Leute, die sich vorher auf der Website des Unternehmens eingetragen haben. mehr ---- 18. Juli Die Luke right|150px(18.07.2008) Die Luke war ein großer Eingang aus Stahl, der zu Station 3 der DHARMA Initiative führte. Sie wird von John Locke und Boone Carlyle in entdeckt, als Locke Boone eine Taschenlampe zuwerfen will. Jedoch kann dieser nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und die Taschenlampe fällt auf die Tür der Luke. Von da an will Locke unbedingt wissen, was sich hinter der Luke befindet. Er baut sogar ein Trebuchet, doch trotz roher Gewalt bleibt die Luke verschlossen. In seiner Verzweiflung bricht Locke auf der Luke zusammen und hämmert auf die Glasscheibe, als innen ein helles Licht eingeschaltet wird, welches John neue Hoffnung macht. In sprengen Jack, Locke, Kate und Hurley die Luke mithilfe von Dynamit aus der Black Rock. Danach klettern Kate und Locke hinein und stoßen schließlich auf die Schwan-Station, sowie auf Desmond. mehr ---- 03. Juli Oceanic Airlines right|160px(03.07.2008) Oceanic Airlines ist die fiktive Fluggesellschaft vom Flug 815, welcher auf der Insel abstürzt. In der Serie Lost hat das Oceanic Airlines-Logo insgesamt 18 Punkte, die kreisförmig um drei kleinere Kreise verteilt sind und somit den 4. Kreis bilden. Laut der Oceanic Airlines wurde die Geschäftstätigkeit aufgrund von finanziellen Schwierigkeiten nach dem Flugzeugabsturz eingestellt. Oceanic Airlines wurde 1974 gegründet. Weitere fiktive Fluggesellschaften in Lost sind die Pan Pacific Airlines und Herarat Aviation. In dem 2003 erschienenen Thriller "Code 11-14" ist auch von der Oceanic Airlines die Rede; hier verursacht ein Terrorist und Serienkiller an Bord des Fluges 816 (Sydney nach LA) fast einen Flugzeugabsturz. mehr ---- 26. Juni Augen right|160px(26.06.2008) Augen sind ein wiederkehrendes Thema in Lost. Bereits in der allerersten Folge ist direkt zu Anfang Jacks Auge zu sehen, als dieser völlig verwirrt im Dschungel aufwacht. Seitdem waren viele weitere Nahaufnahmen von sich öffnenden Augen zu sehen. Die wohl dramatischste "Augen-Szene" war die, als Nikki und Paulo lebendig begraben wurden . Pupillen werden oft in der Post-Production mit CGI generiert, da eine rapide Verkleinerung, wie sie einige Male zu sehen war, sonst nicht möglich wäre. mehr ---- 19. Juni Wandgemälde right|160px(19.06.2008) Das Wandgemälde ist ein großes Bild an der Wand der Schwan-Station. Laut den Produzenten (auf der DVD zur zweiten Staffel), wurde es von Desmond gemalt. Diese expressionistische Malerei enthält viele Basiselemente, die von Person zu Person unterschiedlich interpretiert werden. Offensichtliche Elemente sind jedoch ein Segelschiff, die Zahlen 108 und 42, Fische und noch einige andere. Zum Gemälde gibt es außerdem viele Theorien, die sich mit den Aussagen der einzelnen, dargestellten Objekte beschäftigen. Für die Serie malte der Lost-Regisseur Jack Bender das Gemälde. mehr ---- 12. Juni DHARMA Initiative right|160px(12.06.2008) Die DHARMA Initiative (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative) ist ein mysteriöses Forschungsprojekt, dessen Forschungsstationen auf der ganzen Insel vertreten sind. Die größten Informationsquellen sind der Orientierungsfilm, der in der "Schwan"-Station gefunden wurde, sowie das ARG [[The Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]]. Die Initiative wurde angeblich 1970 von Gerald und Karen DeGroot, zwei Doktoranden an der Universität von Michigan, gegründet. Die Initiative wird (oder wurde) vom mysteriösen dänischen Industriellen und Waffenfabrikanten Alvar Hanso und seiner Hanso Foundation finanziell unterstützt. Der angebliche Zweck der Initiative war der Aufbau eines "großen kommunalen Untersuchungsgeländes, wo Wissenschaftler und Freidenker aus der ganzen Welt Untersuchungen zu Meteorologie, Psychologie, Parapsychologie, Zoologie, Elektromagnetismus, und utopischen Sozialwissenschaften durchführen können" Das Sri Lanka Video enthüllte, dass die Dharma Initiative ein Teil eines Projektes war, welches mit der Valenzetti Gleichung zu tun hatte, die Details sind aber noch unklar. mehr ---- 05. Juni Raum 23 right|160px(05.06.2008) Raum 23 ist der Raum, in dem Karl innerhalb der Hydra-Station, ( ) sowie auch Walt, während seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Anderen, festgehalten wurden. Der Raum befindet sich in der Anlage, die von Aldo bewacht wird. Obwohl diese Anlage auch das Logo der Hydra-Station trug befindet sie sich von dem Rest der Station wenigstens einige Minuten entfernt. In diesem Raum wird Karl gezwungen ein Video zu sehen, welches offenbar der Gehirnwäsche dient. Während er das Video sieht, ist er auf einem Stuhl fixiert, bekommt intravenös eine Lösung verabreicht und muss sich laute Drum'n'Bass Musik anhören. Das Video enthält kurze Videosequenzen und Bilder, auf die in dem Artikel Video (Raum 23) weiter eingegangen werden. Unter anderem sind Gerald DeGroot und Alvar Hanso zu sehen. Wie man in der Mobisode Room 23 sieht, wurde zuvor schon Walt in diesem Raum festgehalten. Allerdings reagiert Walt darauf, was Ben und Juliet als eine Notsituation geschreiben. mehr ---- 29. Mai Die Flamme right|160px(29.05.2008) Die Flamme war eine Station der DHARMA Initiative, die zur Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt diente. In entdecken Locke, Sayid, Kate und Danielle die Station und finden auch den Mann, den sie zuvor bereits in der Perle auf einem Monitor gesehen haben. In der Folge ist zu sehen, dass die Anderen die Station wahrscheinlich genutzt haben, um mit Mittelos Bioscience zu kommunizieren. Dafür spricht, dass Ben den Kameramann, der Rachel Carlson für Juliet filmt, Richard nennt, es könnte sich also um Richard Alpert, ein Mitarbeiter von Mittelos Bioscience, handeln. Das ist das erste Mal, das eine Echtzeitkommunikation von der Insel zur Außenwelt zu sehen ist. Nachdem Locke in den Schachcomputer in der Station besiegt hat, sprengt er die gesamte Anlage mit Hilfe von C4 in die Luft. mehr ---- 22. Mai Eisbär right|160px(22.05.2008) Eisbären sind Tiere, die in Lost sehr häufig vorkommen und zu sehen sind. Der erste Auftritt eines Eisbären war in , als Sawyer, Kate, Shannon, Charlie und Sayid von einem Eisbären überrascht werden, den Saywer gezielt erschießt. Im Schwan Orientierungsfilm sind zwei Eisbären zu sehen, die miteinander kämpfen. In der Epside wird Walt von einem Eisbären gejagt und muss sich zwischen Luftwurzeln verstecken. Während Saywer und Kate auf der Hydra Insel in Käfigen gefangen gehalten werden, erzählt ihnen Tom, dass diese extra für Bären gebaut wurden. Scheinbar führte die DHARMA Initiative einige Experimente mit den Tieren durch. Wie diese aus ihren Käfigen entkommen konnten, ist bis heute jedoch unklar. Auch in wird ein Eisbär gefunden. Inklusive einem eindeutigen Symbol der Zugehörigkeit zur DHARMA Initiative. ---- 15. Mai Drive Shaft right|160px(15.05.2008) Drive Shaft (zu deutsch etwa "Triebwelle") ist eine One-Hit-Wonder-Band, in der Charlie Mitglied war. Er spielte Bass und Gitarre, sang die Backvocals und war Haupt-Songwriter. Charlies Bruder Liam war der Leadsänger der Band. Der einzige Hit war "You All Everybody", für den die Band jedoch Gold bekam. Das zweite Album "Oil Change" verkaufte sich längst nicht so gut wie das Debüt-Album. Nach dem Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815 erschien ein "Greatest Hits"-Album, welches "überall zu finden" sei, so Naomi, nachdem sie auf der Insel landete. Bereits in der Pilotfolge bemerkte Kate, dass Charlie ihr bekannt vorkommt. Daraufhin stellte er sich ihr als Mitglied von Drive Shaft vor. Auf Kates Kommentar, dass die Band gut war, entgegnete Charlie, dass die Band immernoch gut sei. ---- 08. Mai Charlies Liste right|160px(08.05.2008) Auf Charlies Liste stehen die fünf besten Momente aus Charlies Leben. Er schrieb sie in , da Desmond ihm prophezeit hatte, dass Charlie beim Versuch, den Störsender im Spiegel auszuschalten, stirbt. Bevor er sich zur Station aufmachte, bat er Desmond den Zettel Claire zu geben. Die einzelnen Highlights, Charlies "Greatest Hits", wurden in Flashbacks erzählt. Platz 1 ist "Die Nacht, als ich dich kennen gelernt habe". Dies bezieht sich auf die erste Nacht nach dem Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815, als Charlie Claire am Strand traf. Ob Claire die Liste je erhalten hat, ist unklar. Desmond ist mit dem Zettel in der Brusttasche bis zum Spiegel getaucht. Und obwohl die Liste mit einem wasserfesten Stift geschrieben wurde, lässt sich nicht sagen, ob auch das Papier die Tortur überstanden hat. ---- 01. Mai Der DHARMA Bus right|160px(01.05.2008) Bei dem DHARMA Bus handelt es sich um einen einst weitverbreiteten Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Van des Typs 2 T2a. Kurz vor der Säuberung fährt Roger Linus mit seinem Sohn Ben an dessen Geburtstag zur Hochebene, um dort gemütlich ein paar Biere zu trinken. Noch auf dem Weg tötet Ben seinen Vater im Bus mit Giftgas. Als Hurley den Wagen dann Jahre später findet, ist dieser vollkommen heruntergekommen. Selbst in den Motorraum sind Pflanzen hineingewachsen. Natürlich sind die Batterien leer und Hurley versucht vergebens, den Motor zu starten. Nachdem Hurley, Jin, Sawyer und Charlie einige von den Bieren getrunken haben, die Roger mitgenommen hatte, befreien sie den Motor von Pflanzen und Dreck. Danach setzen sich Hurley und Charlie in den Bus, während Sawyer und Jin ihn einen Abhang runterstoßen. Nach einiger Zeit schafft es Hurley den Motor zu starten und alle vier machen eine Spritztour über die Hochebene. ---- 24. April Das Monster right|160px(24.04.2008) Das Monster' ist eines der zentralen Geheimnisse auf der Insel. Es wurde bereits mehrere Male auf der Insel gesichtet, trotzdem ist seine genaue Erscheinungsform und Beschaffenheit noch unbekannt. Es tritt als sich frei bewegende Rauchwolke in Erscheinung, die manche Menschen angreift, andere wiederum verschont. Bei Erscheinen verursacht es Lärm, entwurzelt Bäume oder knickt sie um. Den ersten Auftritt hatte das Monsters in der Pilotfolge . Dort wurden die Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 bereits in der ersten Nacht von lauten Geräuschen geweckt. Seitdem tritt es immer wieder in Erscheinung, manchmal auch in menschlicher oder tierischer Gestalt. Der offizielle Name der DHARMA Initiative für das Monster ist Cerberus. Dieser ist auf der Brandschutztür der Schwan-Station zu finden. Ursprünglich stammt diese Bezeichnung aus der griechischen Mythologie und beschreibt einen Höllenhund, der den Eingang zu Unterwelt bewacht. ---- 17. April Luft-Bruch von Flug 815 right|160px(17.04.2008) Als Luft-Bruch bezeichnet man diejenigen Abstürze, bei denen das Flugzeug während des Fluges auseinander bricht und die einzelnen Teile dann rasant Richtung Erde fallen. Auch Oceanic Flug 815 erlag so einem Luft-Bruch. Nach einigen leichten Turbulenzen beginnt das Flugzeug stark zu sinken. In diesem Augenblick fallen im Flugzeug die Sauerstoffmasken aus ihren Halterungen, Koffer und Passagiere werden wild durch das gesamte Flugzeug geschleudert. Das Flugzeug bricht hinter der 5. und hinter der 30. Sitzreihe. Nachdem eines der Triebwerke explodiert, zerfällt das Flugzeug und Cockpit, Mittelteil und Heck landen an drei verschiedenen Orten auf der Insel (das Heck landet unmittelbar vor der Insel im Wasser). Grund für den Absturz von Oceanic 815 ist vermutlich der Systemausfall in der Schwan-Station, den Desmond nicht mehr rechtzeitig verhindern konnte. ---- 10. April Henry Gale (original) right|160px(10.04.2008) Henry Gale aus Wayzata, Minnesota in den USA, ist mit einem Heißluftballon auf der Insel abgestürzt. Er ist Gründer und Aufsichtsratsvorsitzende der Minnesota Metallurgy gewesen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Minengesellschaft, die zur Widmore Group gehört. Sein Plan war es, den Pazifik zu überqueren, allerdings scheiterte er offensichtlich und landete zwischen 1999 und 2003 unfreiwillig auf der Insel. Sein Ballon hängt noch immer in den Bäumen. Wie Henry Gale ums Leben kam, oder wer ihn in sein Grab legte ist unklar. Jedoch wird vermutet, dass Ben ihn tötete und begrub um dessen Identität annehmen zu können. Als Ben von Rousseau gefangen genommen wurde, stellte er sich den Überlebenden als Henry Gale vor. Als Sayid jedoch den Ausweis des afro-amerikanischen, echten Henry Gale fand, flog Bens Tarnung auf. ---- 03. April Die Hydra right|160px(03.04.2008) Die Hydra, welches auch ein neunköpfiges schlangenähnliches Ungeheuer aus der Mythologie ist, ist eine der DHARMA Stationen. Sie ist in vielerlei Hinsicht etwas Besonderes, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stationen befindet sie sich nicht auf der Hauptinsel sondern auf einer kleinen Insel, die auch die Hydra Insel genannte wird, eingie Kilometer entfernt. Sie wurde von der DHARMA Initiative zu zoologischen Forschungszwecken genutzt und wurde nach der Säuberung von den Anderen übernommen. Sie ist nun der Ort wo sie an Projekten arbeiten. ---- 28. März C4-Sprengstoff right|160px(28.03.2008) Composition Compound 4 ist ein sogenannter Plastiksprengstoff, der vor allem vom Militär häufig gebraucht wird. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen schwer zu entzündenden Sprengstoff, der als relativ sicher gilt. Auch in Lost kam C4 schon oft zum Einsatz. In sollen Sayid und sein Freund Essam Tasir mit 300 Pfund Sprengstoff einen Anschlag verüben. In explodiert aufgrund von C4 im Keller die komplette Flammen-Station. Ein vorher entnommener Teil des Sprengstoffes aus der Station benutzt John Locke in um das U-Boot der Anderen in die Luft zu jagen. Auch in Staffel 4 wird Sprengstoff eine Rolle spielen. ---- 20. März Die Baracken right|160px(20.03.2008) Die Baracken werden das erste Mal von Mark Wickmund im Perlen Orientierungsvideo erwähnt. Seit da an sind sie ein fester Bestandteil des Lost-Mythos. In der Eröffnung der dritten Staffel sind sie dann das erste Mal zu sehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden sie von den Anderen bewohnt, aber das war nicht immer so, einst als die DHARMA Initiative noch auf der Insel aktiv war, wohnten dort ihre Mitarbeiter, Wissenschafter und sogar Kinder. Es gibt dort einen See, einen Spielplatz und sogar eine Schule. ---- 28. Januar Die Zahlen right|100px(28.01.2008) Die Zahlen 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 tauchen in der Serie immer wieder auf. Meistens im Hintergrund in Form von Zimmernummern, Codes oder anderen numerischen Werten, oft spielen sie aber eine weitaus grössere Rolle. Zum Beispiel während der zweiten Staffel von LOST. Wir erfahren, dass die Zahlen ein Code sind, den man alle 108 Minuten in den Computer eingeben muss, der sich in der Schwan-Station befindet. (Übrigens: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108). Das Eingeben der Zahlen stellt den Countdown wieder auf 108 Minuten zurück. ---- 23. Januar Colleen Pickett right|125px(23.01.2008) Colleen Pickett ist eine der Anderen, die über ein gewisses Maß an Autorität innerhalb deren Gemeinde verfügt. Sie ist mit Danny Pickett verheiratet. Beim Versuch das Segelboot der Gestrandeten zu kapern wird sie von Sun erschossen. Colleen ist zum ersten Mal in der Unterwassersektion der Hydra zu sehen, als sie Ben und Juliet berichtet, dass einige der Gestrandeten ein Segelboot besäßen. Sie erhält den Befehl ein Team zu erstellen, dass das Boot kapern soll. ---- 16. Januar Transceiver right|185px(16.01.2008) Der Transceiver wird von Jack, Kate und Charlie im Cockpit gefunden Teil 2". Sayid versucht, ihn zu benutzen, um ein Notsignal zu senden, doch stattdessen empfangen sie ein französisches Notsignal. ---- 10. Januar Kate Austen right|200px(10.01.2008) Katherine "Kate" Austen ist eine der Überlebenden des Mittelteils von Oceanic Flug 815. Sie wird in der Gruppe als Führungsperson angesehen, obwohl sie ursprünglich als Strafgefangene an Bord war. Sie scheint sowohl Gefühle für Jack wie auch für Sawyer zu hegen. 2007 26. Dezember Die Hieroglyphen right|200px(19.12.2007) Locke wird von Jack vom Drücken der Taste abgehalten, bis der Zähler null erreicht. Bei Null erscheinen fünf Hieroglyphen, drei schwarze Figuren erscheinen an den Positionen der Minutenangabe und zwei rote Figuren an den Positionen der Sekundenangabe. Die Hieroglyphen erscheinen begleitet von einem lauten mechanischen Geräusch nacheinander in einem Abstand von etwa einer Sekunde, diese Hieroglyphen entsprechen den ägyptischen Hieroglyphen. ---- 19. Dezember Der Schachcomputer right|200px(19.12.2007) Der Schachcomputer steht, bzw. stand in der Flammen-Station und dient wie die Station selbst der Kommunikation, zum Festland sowie zu anderen Stationen der DHARMA Initiative. ---- 5. Dezember Das dunkle Territorium right|200px(05.12.2007) Das dunkle Territorium ist ein durch Danielle Rousseau benanntes Gebiet, in dem ihr Team krank wurde und in dem auch Montand seinen Arm verlor. Zudem scheint das Monster hier sein Unwesen zu treiben. ---- 27. November Baracken Video right|200px(27.11.2007) Das Baracken Video ist ein Video, welches wahrscheinlich von der Hanso Foundation produziert wurde, um neue DHARMA Mitglieder über die Baracken zu informieren. Wie in allen Orientierungsfilmen ist auch bei diesem Dr. Marvin Candle der Erzähler. ---- 21. November Hydra Insel right|200px(21.11.2007) Die Hydra Insel ist eine kleine Insel, die sich vor der Küste der Hauptinsel befindet. Die Anderen halten dort Jack, Kate und Sawyer gefangen. ---- Kategorie:HauptseiteKategorie:Lostpedia